


Unbelievable Secret

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idol Kang Daniel, M/M, NielOng, Ongniel, Romance, high school student kang daniel, high school student ong seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Euigeon is a shy high school student at day but at night he transforms into Kang Daniel Korea's top IdolEuigeon falls in love with his classmate ong seongwu who happens to be kang Daniel's no.1 fan!*The story is inspired by Hannah Montana





	Unbelievable Secret

**Characters:~**

Ong Seongwu ( High school student)

Kang Euigeon (High school student)

Kang Daniel (Euigeon's transformation at night)  (Idol)

 

I joined the entertainment business ever since I was a kid. My dad wanted me to live a normal life so he gave me a stage name " kang daniel". Everyone thinks it's my real birth name. But it's not, my name is  Euigeon. I debuted as an idol when I entered high school, however no one knows that kang daniel is me. On stage I wear a blond wig and they put make up on me. In school I wear huge glasses and my bare face is pale. No one ever recognized me. It's best this way. I like being normal in school. Even though sometimes kids make fun of me and teachers are mean but at least they're not fake and kissing your ass because you're famous.

I have never made any friend in my class but there was a guy that looked interesting. His name is "ong seongwu" he was as silent as me and also friendless. He always had a binder that he kept looking at in breaks.   
I wanted to be close to him so I kept greeting him with a smile. At first he was confused but then he started to greet me with a smile too. And as time went by the smiles turned into a small conversations about homework or the weather. So At lunch break I came to his desk and saw seongwu looking at his binder. I smiled as I put my lunch on his desk  "can I eat lunch with you?"   
  
" sure" seongwu smiled   
Seongwu is the kindest person I ever met. I was really happy whenever I was around him   
  
Seongwu put his binder aside   
And as he grabbed his lunch from his bag   
  
The binder fell on the floor  
Many photocards scattered around the floor   
I leaned to pick them up and as I looked at them I realised that they look familiar   
Before I say a word seongwu hurried and grabbed the binder and photocards from my hands   
He quickly put them in his backpack   
  
I was standing in shock " you like kang daniel?"   
Seongwu's face turned red " no it- it's not mine it belongs to someone else I'm only keeping it for them"   
  
I giggled "I see the binder with you everyday but I believe you"   
  
Seongwu felt embarrassed " Fine..... It's mine so I like kang daniel ....come on make fun of me"   
  
  
" Why would I?" I raised my eyebrows   
  
Seongwu kept blinking " don't tell me you like him too?"   
  
" well..." it was a hard question " he's cool I guess"   
  
" cool? He's the best Euigeon! No one is as good as him in singing, dancing, rapping he does everything so well and he is handsome and sweet.... He is perfect" seongwu's eyes were sparkling   
  
" you really love him don't you?"   
  
" I do" he smiled " I wish I could meet him one day"   
  
" what would you do?"   
  
" i' d tell him how perfect he is... I never was lucky enough to meet him, actually I joined an event for Daniel's autograph but I didn't win I actually bought so many goods to win his autograph" seongwu sighed " I'll try my best next time I guess someone bought more stuff than me" he smiled   
  
Euigeon felt bad if he could he'd sign anything n just give it to seongwu at that moment but he was afraid of being caught   
  
" you know I was Daniel's fan since debut"   
  
" wow" euigeon smiled 

 

  
  
When Euigeon got home he asked his dad " dad in my last autograph event can you add one more winner, please?"   
  
" Why? the names were already posted last night"   
  
" I know but there is this fan he's been with me since day 1 but he's never won anything at all can't we just give him this one thing?"   
  
Euigeon's dad looked at him " how do you know that?"   
  
" oh-uh I read his fan letter online and I felt bad "   
  
" ok euigeon we'll add him just for you"   
  
" really? Thank you" euigeon hugged his dad 

  
  
 The next day seongwu came in dancing   
He looked really funny   
" guess what happened yesterday?"   
" what?"   
" I won Daniel's autographed album"  seongwu waved it at Daniel  
 euigeon laughed " congrats "   
" thank you I can't believe I saw the notice before and my name wasn't there but when I checked yesterday I saw my name!"   
Euigeon giggled   
  
Euigeon sat next to seongwu in class at the back   
  
Euigeon sat next to the window and seongwu was next to him   
  
Seongwu was looking at kang Daniel's photo   
" he's really handsome" seongwu moved his hand across Daniel's face in the picture   
  
Euigeon giggled   
  
Seongwu smiled at him " oh... now that I think about it " seongwu raised the picture up next to Euigeon's face   
" you do look like him"   
Euigeon gulped was he caught?   
" you can cosplay as kang daniel easily" Seongwu laughed   
Euigeon laughed seongwu was not as smart as he thought  
" oh right I wanted to ask you if you were free this weekend I have an extra concert ticket"   
" oh ...i-i have some work" euigeon wanted to be with seongwu but how can he agree when he is the singer   
  
" can't you come? I really bought the ticket thinking of you.. it's a good seat right close to the stage"   
  
" maybe next time seongwu"

   
  
In the weekend at the concert day daniel was thinking of a way to make seongwu happy   
He knew where seongwu was sitting   
  
At the concert while daniel was singing he came close to seongwu who was jumping and dancing filming daniel   
He took seongwu's phone and took a selfie then gave it back   
  
Seongwu was screaming in happiness   
When the concert ended he texted Euigeon   
  
He sent him Daniel's pic   
" GUESS WHAT U JUST MISSED DANIEL ACTUALLY CAME HERE AND TOOK MY PHONE FOR A SELFIE AHHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE DANIEL SO MUCH IF I DIE NOW I'LL HAVE NO REGRETS"   
  
Euigeon was backstage when he read seongwu's message he was happy seongwu liked his gesture   
  
" I'm glad you had fun" Euigeon texted him   
  
" lately you've been looking at your phone smiling a lot are you dating someone?"  Euigeon's dad said all of a sudden  
  
Euigeon panicked " no of course not "   
  
" Euigeon even if no one knows you are daniel you can't date anyone ok? It would be harder to hide your identity and the media might figure out"   
  
Euigeon sighed " I know dad... I'm not dating anyone " 

  
  
The next day   
Seongwu was so happy he started explaining to Euigeon how it was like going to Daniel's concert   
" every time I see him it feels just like the first time I keep falling in love with him more"   
  
Euigeon smiled " you love him that much?"   
  
" yea I'm deeply in love" seongwu laughed   
" you should see my room it's full of his posters and goods"   
  
" really? You shouldn't waste your money like that" euigeon scratched his head   
  
" nonsense I'm the happiest when I spend money on daniel" he laughed   
  
"Euigeon!" Seongwu covered his mouth   
" what?" Euigeon looked at him   
" you have a mole under your eye just like daniel" seongwu moved closer to Euigeon he touched his cheek   
  
Euigeon gulped did he figure everything out?   
  
" oh sadly Euigeon your eyes seem smaller than daniel"   
  
" WHAT? IT'S NOT IT'S THE SAME" Euigeon didn't realize he was shouting in protest

 

Seongwu bursted laughing " Why are you so mad do you want to look like daniel that badly?" 

Euigeon sighed " no it's just ....never mind" 

Seongwu was watching a tv show featuring daniel during lunch break " Euigeon this is funny " seongwu pointed at the screen of his phone 

Euigeon looked at seongwu who was looking at daniel with eyes filled with love   
" Don't you get tired of him? Looking at him all the time and all..." 

" I told you every time I see or hear him feels like the very first time" 

Seongwu hugged his phone   
" just look at him isn't he the most handsome guy in the world? He's sweet too ahh just the perfect combination I hope he doesn't date anyone" 

Euigeon stared at seongwu " do you want to date him?" 

Seongwu's ears turned red " I'll be jealous and heart broken if he dates someone ....ah he's just out of my league how can an idol date a fan that's crazy... but in my dreams I wish he would date me " 

Euigeon bursted laughing 

Seongwu snapped at him " fine make fun of me but one day you'll be in my shoes! Liking someone you can't get" 

" anyway I actually got lucky" seongwu smiled he showed Euigeon a list of names of people and seongwu's name was included   
" it's for Daniel's fan sign event I'm finally going and meeting him I'll finally touch his hands and have him write my name" seongwu embraced himself " I'll tell him to sign on my wrist and I'll never wash it" 

Euigeon smiled he actually chose seongwu himself for the fan sign this time too 

"Lately unbelievable stuff has been happening to me ever since I met you, only good things been happening to me Euigeon. you're maybe my good luck charm" seongwu winked 

Euigeon's heart started beating faster   
His face turned red   
He didn't know it at that time but he was starting to fall in love with seongwu deeper 

At the fan sign seongwu kept memorizing what he should say and do when he meets daniel   
" I should do a high five with both hands then tell him how perfect he is and then ask for his autograph on my wrist ok good!" 

Seongwu was standing in line with many other fans when it was his turn he looked at Daniel who was smiling at him and he couldn't say one word he was so nervous   
Daniel reached his arm and high fived seongwu with both hands then he locked his fingers with seongwu 

Seongwu just froze his heart beats were so fast and he was so sweaty 

" where should I sign?" Daniel smiled while still holding seongwu's hand 

" ahh ...emm ....si- on-"   
" time's up move it" one of the staff shouted at seongwu 

Seongwu felt embarrassed he removed his hands from daniel but daniel pulled his wrist   
He signed on seongwu's wrist   
" have a great day seongwu" daniel smiled 

Seongwu was so happy he thought he ruined his only chance but daniel did what seongwu wanted exactly ....but wait how did he know? When seongwu didn't even utter a word ......wait.....how did he know seongwu's name?????? 

 

After the fan sign Euigeon kept his hand on his heart it was beating so fast ever since his hands touched with seongwu 

Euigeon realized that he had feelings for seongwu he kept imagining having his hand over seongwu's hand and kissing under the moon light 

But Euigeon should tell him he's daniel first.... 

What would seongwu's reaction be would he still be happy and accept him? or will he be mad he kept it as a secret?.... 

Euigeon sighed it's just too much  

 

 

 

The next day seongwu came to school but he wasn't his happy normal self he was very pale  
Euigeon was worried " are you ok?" 

Seongwu smiled " oh im fine I think I have a fever ...also something explainable happened you'd think I'm lying if I tell you" 

" what?" Euigeon raised his eyebrows 

" so I went to the fan sign and I couldn't say a word to daniel because I was shaking and daniel signed on my wrist and called my name I didn't even tell him how does he know all this?" 

Euigeon panicked he really didn't think about that he just did what seongwu wanted....

Seongwu thought for a while "maybe he's psychic that's the only explanation but seriously isn't he cool? Look at my wrist he signed it with permanent pen it's like a tattoo"   
Seongwu kissed his wrist 

Euigeon laughed   
Seongwu laughed looking at Euigeon " you know you really resemble daniel so much not just your face but your body too I realized that at the fan sign both of you have broad shoulders-" 

Euigeon panicked...... maybe he made a big mistake having seongwu at the fan sign 

" you'd make a perfect cosplayer for kang daniel" he smiled 

Euigeon sighed in relief 

"Seongwu....what if someone you know lied to you would you forgive them?"

" did someone lie to you Euigeon?" 

" ah ..yea maybe..what would you do? Will you forgive them?" 

" I don't know maybe? And maybe not? It depends on the lie if it was something major then it would be hard to forgive" 

Euigeon faked a smile " right? Huh? Forgiving them would be hard..." Euigeon's heart sank 

When Euigeon came home his dad greeted him   
" our super star how was school today?" 

" good" daniel smiled 

" guess what? The movie you took part in is premiering this weekend and the director called he wants you with the cast at the press con" 

" sure" daniel took off his shoes and put on his slippers 

" well that's not all... actually the director asked to pretend to date your co-star so the movie would do well in the box office" 

Euigeon froze for a while  then he finally managed to talk " no dad I can't" 

" Why not? You won't date her for real it's just a press thing for the movie sales to sky rocket people would want to see how a real couple would be in the movie" 

" my fans will get hurt by the news" Euigeon thought of his fans of course but seongwu was the first one on his mind he didn't want to hurt him 

" your fans will understand and support you" 

" no dad I cant I'm sorry please respect my decision" Euigeon ran to his room and closed the door he almost cried he can't imagine how hurt seongwu would be 

 

The next day at school   
Euigeon heard everyone at their class talking about something major he didn't care   
The only thing he cared about was seongwu   
He was waiting for seongwu to come 

" Did you see what dispatch posted?"   
" yea it's unbelievable!"   
" see here all the info about kang daniel are posted they say he's a normal high school student in Korea he's not attending a high school in the US" 

Euigeon overheard the girls so he asked them politely to check the info himself

" Dispatch major news kang daniel is a normal high school student in Korea and we will give you more info soon about him"   
Euigeon panicked... will they uncover everything? He left the girls and went to the toilet he called his dad 

" Dad did you see dispatch?"

" yea my work phone couldn't stop ringing" 

" what should we do?" 

" Don't worry Euigeon I'll handle it" 

Euigeon went back to class 

Seongwu has just arrived he was setting his bag 

" hi"   
"Hi" seongwu smiled 

"Emm I'm sure you know the latest news about daniel" 

" yea but I won't believe it until daniel himself say it  daniel doesn't lie he never had and never will" 

" oh....what if he did? Would you hate him" 

" I won't I'm sure he had a reason" 

" Seongwu" Euigeon put his hand over seongwu's hand " I need to tell you something I know you won't believe me but-" 

" class what is all this mess? Who is in charge of cleaning " the teacher was complaining and Euigeon couldn't complete his confession

 

 

  
  During the break seongwu kept looking at Daniel's fancams 

" am I even visible to you?" Euigeon sighed   
Seongwu hugged him   
Euigeon's face turned red   
" of course you're visible you're my best friend haha I just wanted to look at this fancam of Daniel taking off his shirt he has nice abs" 

Euigeon stared at seongwu 

" I'm not a pervert " seongwu's face turned red " I just think he's strong.. ..ahhh what am I saying I like his abs I like every part of him" 

Euigeon bursted laughing 

" Why are you so cute?"  Euigeon pinched seongwu's cheek

A text came to Euigeon from his dad " everything been worked out don't worry" 

Seongwu and Euigeon started hanging out together at seongwu's house after school 

They would  try to do their homework but give up halfway and watch sponge Bob together on tv or play video games together 

Seongwu was watching tv on the couch  and daniel layed his head on seongwu's lap 

" heey I'm not your pillow"   
" you're too boney haha Its not comfortable"   
" then move"   
" nah I still like it"  
" fine then" seongwu started tickling daniel   
Daniel laughed so much and got up 

He sat on the couch and seongwu sat right beside him resting his head on euigeon's shoulder and holding euigeon's hand   
" now this is comfortable" seongwu checked euigeon's hand " I don't know why but this feeling seems familiar ...holding your hand " 

" have you dated before?" Euigeon asked   
" never " seongwu answered  
Euigeon laughed   
" what about you?"  seongwu looked at him  
" I'm no better"  euigeon smiled  
Seongwu giggled 

The boys slept leaning on each other holding each other's hands   
It was the first time both felt this much happiness and peacefulness that they slept until the next day's afternoon 

Euigeon woke up first he smiled when he saw seongwu's head over his shoulder   
He pinched his cheek   
Seongwu opened his eyes slowly " you woke up?" He wiped his eyes with his hand 

" yea" Euigeon was checking his phone and he got tons of texts and missed calls from his dad   
" omg I forgot I have an appointment now seongwu I'll see you later" Euigeon took his bag and stormed out 

Euigeon's dad was furious " you have a schedule in Seoul do you know how late we are now? We won't make it on time in the van we'll have to take a crowded train just to get there on time where were you anyway?" 

" I was at my friend's house" Euigeon couldn't face his dad 

" just go wear the clothes the sponsor left for you"  his dad instructed

Euigeon wore his clothes and wig and went with his dad to the train station 

Many people recognized daniel and they started taking pictures and videos of him 

" see the mess now.... we won't be able to go there in peace" 

" I'm very sorry" he lowered his head 

He was still happy he got to hold seongwu's hand and be so close to him   
It was worth it he thought 

The next school day seongwu and Euigeon were helping their art teacher painting one of the school walls during the lunch break 

Seongwu kept looking at his phone and saving Daniel's pictures 

" will you help me here and stop playing?" Euigeon sighed 

" fine just one last pic to download"  seongwu then came and brushed euigeon's hair " I'm sorry" 

" why'd you apologize?" Euigeon raised his eyebrows  
" I think I made you mad" seongwu pouted  
" I'm not mad" euigeon smiled  
" really?" seongwu smiled  
" yea" euigeon answered   
Seongwu hugged euigeon's back "I'm glad"   
" hey knock it off " euigeon's face turned red " you do all sorts of things just to get away from working. your part is still unpainted" 

Seongwu laughed " busted" 

Seongwu held the brush and started painting next to Euigeon " Euigeon... are you in love with someone?"  

" all of a sudden?" Euigeon stopped painting and looked at seongwu

" yea I mean I love daniel isn't there a celebrity that you love"  seongwu looked at him

Euigeon thought for a while " no I don't like any celebrity " 

"Ok non celebrity then?"  seongwu asked him

" Why do you care so much?" euigeon continued painting

" because I want to help you if I can"  seongwu smiled

" you can't help me"  euigeon protested

" oh so there IS someone you actually like" seongwu laughed 

" yes there is" Euigeon answered loudly 

" who is he? Do i know him?"  seongwu had a big smile

Euigeon sighed " forget it, he's just out of my league"

"Euigeon" seongwu put his hand on euigeon's back " you're really a cool guy and very kind whoever you love will surely accept your feelings and be happy to have you .. I'm actually jealous of them already" 

The brush fell from Euigeon's hand " you're jealous?" 

" yea I can't believe you love someone.."  seongwu's expression darkened 

" Seongwu I love you" euigeon said 

" huh?" Seongwu felt confused 

" it's you who I love" 

Seongwu scratched his head " really? I love you too" 

" not as a friend seongwu I love you as a man" 

Seongwu stared at Euigeon for a while " ah I'm flattered Euigeon I-i really love you but it won't be fair to you, because you know I love daniel too..." 

" so you can't accept me because of Daniel?"   
Euigeon pulled seongwu and pinned him on the wall his hands were on seongwu's shoulder 

Seongwu was staring at Euigeon in shock 

Euigeon took off his glasses 

" look at me seongwu look closely at me" 

Seongwu was silently looking at Euigeon 

Euigeon pulled his hair back 

Seongwu's eyes widened 

Euigeon then unbuttoned his shirt showing seongwu his abs 

" it can't be.."  seongwu finally said

"  I'm daniel seongwu" 

Seongwu covered his mouth " omg ........you?... that explains alot.....oh no wonder daniel started noticing me when i told you about him and at the fan sign-" 

" I already knew what you wanted because you told me at school" 

" unbelievable" 

" what's unbelievable was that you were going to reject me for me " daniel bursted laughing 

Seongwu was still in his panic state " Ohh I said so much embarrassing stuff " he covered his face

Daniel laughed 

" I can't believe I told you I wanted to lick your abs I'm so embarrassed " 

" you never said that " 

" OMG" seongwu covered his mouth 

Daniel kept laughing   
He moved slowly towards seongwu and hugged him tightly " I love you seongwu" he cupped seongwu's face and kissed him over and over and over again   
He dreamt about his kiss with seongwu so much that this moment felt unreal 

" Why aren't you kissing me back seongwu?"   
Seongwu covered his face with his hands in embarrassment 

Daniel removed seongwu's hand " heyy I'm your best friend Euigeon why are you so shy all of a sudden. a moment ago you were so playful hugging me around..or maybe you want to lick my abs?" 

"Ahhh this is so embarrassing" seongwu covered his face 

Daniel put his arms around seongwu and rested his head on seongwu's shoulder   
He closed his eyes " I love you even if you love my abs more than me" daniel giggled 

" stop"  seongwu hit Daniel's back with his hand 

The bell rang announcing the next period 

Daniel put his glasses back and held seongwu's hand they walked back to class

" so... will you tell the class your secret?"

" no"

" why? They worship Daniel so much you'll be popular" 

" I only need one worshipper that's more than enough for me" daniel winked

 

 


End file.
